The removal of oxide films from the surface of such metallic workpieces can be carried out in various ways, i.e. mechanically, chemically or electrolytically. Mechanical removal, e.g. by scraping, requires considerable force and may result in undesirable surface changes. Chemical or electrolyical cleansing necessitates prolonged immersion in a pickling solution, which may objectionably delay the handling of the articles on a mass-production basis. Combined mechanical and chemical treatments, with physical deformation of the article followed by immersion in a bath, also may result in undesirable structural modifications.